


Eren and Levi's Family

by xMochiminiex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Life inside the Ackerman household. Eren and Levi are married with three children. One boy and two girls;Alexandre the eldestAysel the second eldestEvie the youngest.





	Eren and Levi's Family

"Levi, Where's Evie's coat?" Eren called from upstairs. He bounced the infant on his hip while he waited for the reply.

"I don't know, have you tried our bedroom door?" Was his reply. Eren groaned, No he hadn't checked there.

He left their daughters room and walked down the hall towards their room. He passed Alexandre's room and saw he was on his Xbox. Eren knocked on his open door and his son turned to him. 

"We're going out for tea in half an hour. Be ready for when I call you" He said. Alexandre nodded and turned back to the tv.

Eren sighed when he got to their room and saw the coat hanging on the back of it. He grabbed the fluffy clothing item and headed back to Evie's room.

~~~~~~~

"Aysel! Come get your hair done" Eren called. His second eldest came running into the kitchen where most of the family were stood. She stood in front of Eren as he began to brush her hair. After tying it up he handed her a coat and told her to put it on.

~~~~~~~

"Aunt Mikasa!" Aysel had shouted when she climbed out of the car. Levi held the door open while Alexandre got out and Eren got Evie out of the car, smiling as she babbled to herself.

He turned to face his sister and she gave him a smile, he gave her one in return. Levi took his hand and began walking towards where their two eldest children now stood beside their aunt. 

They entered the restaurant and took their seats at their table after being shown to it. Eren helped Aysel decide what she wanted to eat while Levi kept Evie busy. Mikasa was asking Alexandre how school was, the 13 year old replying with honesty.

~~~~~~~~

"Dada!" Evie shouted. Eren turned to his daughter and noticed she'd spilled some juice down her dress.

"Oh Evie..." Eren laughed as he dried some of it up, he knew it would stain but he didn't care in that moment.

Alexandre ran into the kitchen with his school bag. "Dad, I need help with my German homework"

"Well you came to the right person, whatcha need help with?" Eren asked, turning to his son while Evie ate her food.

"I need to translate sentences but I can't remember what some words mean and I can't translate the sentences if I don't know wha-"

"You're rambling again Alex, what is the sentence?" Eren asked and Alexandre read it out. Eren was surprised at how advanced the sentences were and why the school was teaching him things like that at only thirteen. Shaking his head, Eren translated the words and helped Alex rearrange the sentences into the correct English order.

Alexandre thanked Eren before pulling out another few sheets from his bag. Eren glanced at the words and saw they were French. "You'd be better off asking your dad about those. I'm not bad at French but your dad is better at it than me"

"Oh yeah, He's French isn't he?" Alexandre asked. Eren nodded and informed his son that Levi wouldn't be in until later. Aysel was at a sleepover and Levi was still at work.

Alexandre nodded and ran upstairs to his room. Eren smiled.


End file.
